Love Is Dangerous
by M3iM3i
Summary: Love is dangerous. William knows this to be a truth of the cruel world, yet he let Grell in. This is the consequence.


Love is Dangerous, will knows it, yet he fell in love anyways. These are the consequences. Will/Grell.

~~~~I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enjoy~~~

I met him when I was young. He smiled at me and made me feel warm. Damn him. Damn his red hair. Damn his petite frame. Damn everything about him because he made me fall head over heels in love. Its company policy that field workers can't be in a relationship together; it creates a deadly weakness when in combat. I stroke his cheek. I feel his breath against my neck. His arm slung half-hazardly over the small of my back. I will never let any harm come to him as long as I live. I try to tilt my head up just a bit, just enough to not rouse him from his sleep, but enough for me to get a good view of my lover. The most eye catching thing about him is his hair, oh his rose coloured hair. It has grown so long since I first met him. His pale skin looks delicious in the moonlight, even more so in my bed. If this is a dream, I want it to last forever. The warmth of his body is comforting, the rise and fall of his chest assured me that he hasn't forgotten to breathe. That scares me the most about sleeping with him. I recall the first time I woke and he wasn't breathing besides me and I shake my head slightly. He truly is a fool. I peer past him to see my alarm clock.

"Shit." I sit up suddenly. Startling Grell, his green-yellow double iris eyes stare at me in question, wildly awake and searching me for clues as to why I would do such a thing. "The time… We are going to be late to work at this pace, get dressed."

Grell groaned and shifted back to a more comfortable position, attempting to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't, I know you have paperwork to do and I don't want them in late this time." I lean down over him and kiss his cheek. "I don't want to be late to work either, you know."

As I try to sit up, a well-manicured hand shot up and pulled me back down. Lips that are softer than satin find themselves locked to mine. How aggressive. He demanded entrance, yet I deny it to him. "Get up, Grell." With a wine he let me up and walked got out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower, swaying his hips suggestively the whole way. "Please be quick." I call after him.

I reach up to the headboard to retrieve my glasses, and then proceed to get dressed and fix my hair. Gelling it to perfection in the bedroom mirror I can still hear Grell humming as he washes himself. I picture him running his loofa up on and down his body, that beautiful marble masterpiece that I have claimed over and over again. I force the images out of my head, this is not the time to get a hard-on. I walk over to the bathroom and open the door. God his body is beautiful. I knock on the glass door of the shower, "I'm going to get breakfast, meet you at the office, ok?"

"Yessery, Will my dear." He smiles back at me, the water caressing him as it rolls down to his feet and down the drain, I watch for a moment, marveling him, the body that I have come to worship over the years. I turn around and walk out of the room as I feel my blood going south, gather my coat and keys then walk out of the house.

I walk down the street to the pastry shop that Grell prefers; buying him a strawberry filled vanilla frosted one with sprinkles on it. Then I get a few plain glazed ones and one Boston cream. The server there knew what I wanted before I said it, and made way to the doughnuts well before, hesitating slightly to see if my usual order changed. She handed over the box smiling and politely asked if it would be all I will order today, what useless pleasantries.

I then walk to the office, and am greeted by Ronald, who is surprisingly not late today. The party he attended last night must have been a flop. I hand over the box to him to distribute to Alan and Eric.

"Thanks boss you're the best!" he said with an enthusiastic smile.

"Is Grell in yet?" I inquire quickly, lest he run off.

"Yeah actually he just got here, I think he's in your office." With that he gracefully performed an about face and left in the direction of their office desks. William turned to go to the restroom as he always did when he first got to the offices. It was quite windy and he made a mental note to check his hair.

When he entered his office, he found Grell in the visitor's chair with his feet up on his desk, dangerously close to the ink well he used for his _very_ expensive dip pens. "Please don't do that, Grell."

Grell pouted and carefully removed his feet. "I have a field assignment today don't I?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when?"

Grell put on a dangerous smile showing off his shark like teeth, "Well Annie and Luke from the other dispatch team are in medical because of some demon they were after, so Ronnie and I will be going finish the job." He tilted his head to the side, trying to make the most innocent expression he could, "So I don't think I'll have time to do all of my paperwork today, since I'm leaving in ten minutes."

I scowled, "Make sure you get your treat from the pastry shop, Ronald took the box to your office desks." I then looked at the stack of papers on my own desk and started away at them. I heard Grell air-kiss and then close my office door before leaving.

So this demon was able to send Annie and Luke to medical, huh. They are from Edward's team, so I'll pay him a visit later to see if he needs Alan or Erik to do anything for him, it's rare that Annie and Luke were overpowered. They are strong fighters and based on what he had seen of them, they could hold their own in a fight. From what he heard, Annie was skilled in using twin brush hooks, and as for Luke, twin Hori Hori.

Maybe I should send Alan and Eric along with them.

No, Grell will think that I don't trust him to be able to dispatch of a demon. They will be fine. They are skilled with their death scythes too, I should give them more credit.

With that I delved into my paperwork. I worked undisturbed as usual until a few hours later; Alan rushed into my office, the door protested the force he swung it open with, producing a loud noise as it collided with the door stopper. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wild and scared.

The next words out of his mouth left mine agape. My body tensed and I stood with such force the chair I was sitting on fell over. I stood there staring at him. Disbelief in my eyes, rage, hurt, but above all, worry. Worry for Grell. Worry for Ronald. Time slowed, or at least my perception of it. I should have sent Alan and Eric to help. I started feeling a knot of regret and guilt forming in my stomach.

"It's Grell and Ron…"

Alan's words echoed in my head, turning them over, analyzing them, then I snapped out of it. I ran out of the office in the direction of the urgent care center two blocks down. I kept repeating to myself that they were fine, everything was fine, it was just a few minor injuries. They can't been hurt that badly.

"It's pretty bad…"

Alan's words… They scared me so much. I recalled them as I got to the urgent care center, I asked for Grell and Ronald.

"they lost it…"

They were in emergency surgery and was told to go wait in the lobby outside of the operation room if I was to see them. But then the receptionist added, "It may be a while, they looked pretty bad when they came in." I cursed to myself and half ran half jogged over to the lobby to sit in the chairs.

"they were found unconscious in a lake, sir."

How long am I going to sit here, the logical side of my brain told me, I still have work to do. If they are in operation that means that they are alive. There is nothing to worry about. Nothing to worry about. Nothing. It's fine.

"they don't think they will make it, sir."

I sat frozen staring into oblivion. What happened? What have I done? Who did this?

There was a beeping noise and the doctors walked out into the hallway, I stood, I hoped. I wanted to ask them, but no words came out of my mouth. So I stood there. And they stood there. The doctor took his face mask off, he didn't have a smile nor a frown. His face was neutral. Waiting for me to ask him the inevitable, he was a patient man who had been through this same scenario some million times. The doctor knew what was coming, I saw it in his eyes. The apprehension.

"Grell and Ronald." I finally said. "how… are they."

The doctor broke eye contact with me.

My heart raced, my body tensed, eyes furrowed, then I got a hold of myself. I mentally told myself to relax, threatening the doctor wouldn't help the situation.

"I did all I could…"

a hori hori is a knife that is used for weeding, (they are pretty big) and a Brush hook is a scythe looking tool used for, you guessed it, brushes. They actually look kind of intimidating. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment:)

a/n after thoughts: I don't have that much motivation to do another chapter of this, idk... depends on reviews/faves i guess... so its complete for now.


End file.
